


i won't fight for me

by idaate



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idaate/pseuds/idaate
Summary: Ouma kisses Saihara, and Amami wonders why he thought he even had a chance.





	

"Oh, Ouma-kun and Saihara-kun aren't here yet, are they?"

Amami glances over at Akamatsu, her tongue working over her bottom lip as she jots something down. He isn't quite sure what it is, and maybe, in another lifetime, he would care - trying to remember everyone's names? Composing a short piece to play? Murder plans? - but frankly, all he can do now is yawn and balance his necklace under his nose.

"Mmm, nope." He confirms, glancing around the cafeteria. It's true - the whole ensemble is here, not a single soul having yet to kick the bucket. "Is that your way of dropping hints for me to go and get them? Or did you want to sneak in on them yourself, catch them doing..." He trails off, but the implication is there, with or without hand motions.

Kaede looks up, and Amami finds the slightest bemusement in finding her face painted with a blush. "W-well, no!" She finally says, and Amami snorts. "Amami-kun, please. We don't all have our mind in the gutter."

"Yeah, we're not all like you." Amami agrees, then laughs lightly. "I apologize. That was kind of mean of me. I'll check up on them to make sure they're both not dead, then, does that sound alright with you?"

"Don't worry about it," Akamatsu says, "but I'd love that. Thank you."

With a whistle, Amami pushes his chair out from behind him, creating a low screech caused by the friction between it and the floor. Akamatsu waves goodbye as he pushes his way through the doors, shoes clicking against the floor.

He's already got the floor plan memorized, and even the layout of most of the rooms by themselves. So it’s no surprise that he can practically close his eyes walking down the hall, guided by intuition to Ouma’s room, as that’s far closer.

“Ah, Ouma-kun…”

Amami pauses outside of the bedroom door when he hears Saihara.

“Nishishi, did I make you embarrassed from that?” Ouma’s voice resounds from within, and something in Amami’s stomach ties itself up in knots. “Sorry, sorry! I was a bit too daring with that, wasn’t I?”

“No, it was fine! Ah...I just didn’t expect you to kiss me, is all.”

“Well, what did you expect me to do? It’s a crime to look as cute as you do, after all!” There’s the sound of rustling fabric, and then Ouma adds almost nervously, “Though, Saihara-chan, if I ever seem to be going too far, just let me know, alright? Pushing you into something you’re not up for is far from anything I’d ever want to do to you. Your comfort in a relationship is--”

Amami takes that opportunity to slam the door open, causing Ouma and Saihara to look up in alarm. Both are fully clothed, thankfully, though they’re sitting next to each other wrapped in a pale pink blanket.

There are a couple seconds of silence, and then Amami says “I came in to check if you were dead or not, since you didn’t come to breakfast. Akamatsu-san was worried.”

“Nope, we’re not! Sorry, Amami-chan.” Ouma hums, smiling and it hurts his heart. Saihara’s blushing a furious red, and checks his watch.

“Oh, shit, Ouma-kun, it’s late in the morning.” He mutters.

“Mmm, I knew that!” Ouma says, and Saihara sputters.

“O-Ouma-kun, do you want everyone to think we’re dead? To suspect us of murder?”

“...that would be kind of interesting, huh!”

Saihara sighs, exasperated. “Thank you for letting us know that we were late, Amami-kun.” He nods gratefully in Amami’s direction. “I apologize for worrying you and Akamatsu-san.”

“Eh, it’s no problem!” Amami grins. “Just make sure you two use protection, alright?”

Saihara’s face turns beet red, and Ouma flashes Amami a thumbs up. But the boy is already turning on his heels, away from their room, and repeating to himself that he should just be happy for the two of them, that that was the human thing to do, that he needed to get his act together, that he never stood a chance so chin up.

.

When Amami first meets Ouma Kokichi, the supreme leader smiles a smile that goes straight through his heart and Amami suddenly knows that 'love at first sight' is real.

He's terrified that it shows on his face, that somehow his usual 'calm, collected, and mysterious' aura has been cracked, and he bites his lip, shaking Ouma's hand tentatively. "A pleasure to meet you." Amami hums, and Ouma clasps his hand back.

Amami knows it's a power move, because putting your hand over someone else's is one of those techniques others use to show dominance, to assert their authority, to make it known that they're the ones in charge here, and Ouma's the supreme leader so of course he's got all those bases covered but his heart still flutters pathetically. It's strange, definitely, how Ouma's tiny hands can envelope his so thoroughly, and Ouma's devilish grin isn't helping.

"The pleasure is all mine, my beloved Amami-chan!" He chirps, and Amami knows that he's fallen, and he's fallen hard.

Well, if Amami's got anything, he's got confidence in his appearance, and with a subtle smile and a flutter of his lips he's certain that he can get Ouma under his thumb as well. He's dated more than a couple boys (and girls) in his day, and sure, he was hesitant about whether or not Ouma liked him back, but he could definitely make the smaller boy sway to him one way or another. Nonetheless, the term 'beloved' right before his name showed that the feelings he felt had to be returned, right?

Right?

Ouma's eyes flicker to something behind Amami, and he turns, curious.

The moment Saihara Shuuichi walks into the room, it still hasn't clicked for Amami. It doesn't even click when Ouma asks, breathless, "Do you know who that is?"

"Oh, yeah." He says with a dismissive wave. "It's the Super High-School Level Detective. Saihara Shuuichi?"

And then he glances at Ouma's starry-eyed expression and just like that, it's over.

.

“U-uhm, Amami-kun?”

Amami glances behind him, midway through sorting through some sort books or whatever in the library. It’s a mindless action, like most of Amami’s actions are nowadays because his mind is in another place. There’s Saihara, of course, the detective pulling his hat slightly over his face in embarrassment.

“Yes, Saihara-kun?” Amami hums, and he prides himself in how collected his voice sounds when he’s anything but. “Is something up?”

“I...I just have a little favor to ask of you.” Saihara clears his throat. “If you’re...if you’re sorting through the library, can you notify me of any detective novels you find? O-or it doesn't even have to be detective novels. It can be anything with mysteries, actually. If it isn’t too much trouble, of course.” He adds hurriedly, fingers knotting themselves into a worry.

Amami raises an eyebrow. “Sure.” Is an answer he finally decides upon. “If you don’t mind my asking, though, what’s the the reason? Not that I mind, of course.” He adds. “Just...y’know, curious. Are you planning on finding references on how to murder someone, or…?”

Saihara shakes his head hurriedly. “No, no.” He breathes. “Murdering someone is something I could never manage, don’t worry. I simply enjoy detective novels to a great extent. They’re fun to read, don’t you agree?” He laughs airily. “Ouma-kun wanted me to read some of it to him the other day, and I want to find the best possible story to read to him, but...I’m not quite sure what stories there are in stock in the first place, after all.”

Amami smiles thinly and pats Saihara on the back. “Oh, it’s no problem.” He hums. “Anything for a friend, right? I hope you and Ouma enjoy the story, whatever it ends up being. I’ll try to get a book up to you before the first body drops, okay?” Amami winks, and Saihara frowns.

“Don’t...joke about things like that.” He says quietly. “No one here will die, right? No one here would kill someone else.”

“Oh, of course.” Amami reassures. “It was just a joke I made. A joke that was uncalled for. My deepest apologies and all that.”

Saihara shakes his head. “No, it was my fault for overreacting.” He mumbles. “Uhm, thank you very much for keeping an eye out for books…! I’ll begin my search over on...the other side of the library.”

The detective scurries off, and Amami sighs, running tired fingers through his hair.

.

“Hey…” Kaede whispers quietly, and she startles Amami as she places her hand on top of his. “You okay?”

Amami looks at her with mild surprise. “Oh, yeah.” He hums. “Why’d you say that?”

The pianist bites her lip, fingers tightening over Amami’s. “You’re...not as good as hiding your emotions as you think, you know.” She murmurs, and Amami’s eyes narrow ever so slightly.

“What emotions.” He mutters, and then pauses. “Shit, sorry. That was really edgy. Didn’t mean to come off like that.”

Akamatsu laughs, but it’s awkward and hesitant. “I’m talking about Ouma-kun.” She finally says. “I know you like him.”

Amami looks her straight in the eyes. “And?”

“And…”

“I’m happy for them.” Amami finally says. “Why shouldn’t I be? If you love something, or someone, you should be happy for them, no matter what. It isn’t healthy or kind of someone to do something so selfish as to try and steal someone else’s happiness. I’m not going to do that to either of them.” Amami coughs. “Yeah, it hurts, but, whatever.”

Kaede’s hand squeezes his a little tighter, and Amami closes his eyes. “I’m proud of you.” Akamatsu says, but all Amami can see in his mind’s eye is Ouma slowly falling asleep in Saihara’s arms, the detective smoothing Ouma’s hair away and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Thanks.” Amami says dully.

.

The next morning, Ouma and Saihara hold hands at breakfast. Iruma makes a sly comment on it, and Ouma, looking her straight in the eye, pulls Saihara’s hand up to his face and kisses it. Iruma loses it, a strange cross between stuttering and cackling wildly. Kiibo offers awkward congratulations, and Tenko makes a comment on how she’s glad neither of them will be thirsting after girls anymore.

Amami swallows a spoonful of cereal.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
